coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5754 (10th May 2004)
Plot Karl phones Todd and is flustered when Sarah answers. Martin feels insecure with Katy and asks if she is annoyed with him leaving the party early, she assures him that everything is great between them, she's just worried about exams. Fred reminisces about being young with Claire and Ashley. Katy tries to find out if Sarah suspects anything but she just gushes about the wedding and plans that evening with her mum to shop for Bethany's dress. This answers Katy's question. The factory girls tease Janice about Les when he asks her for a drink in the Rovers. Chesney truants from school and spends the day at Les' house watching the TV with Schmeichel. Les comes home from work and thinking that Chesney has been to school, he rewards him with some sweets. He puts Janice's photo back on the mantelpiece and excitedly gets ready for his date. Dennis Stokes goes to see Fred and collect a photo to post on the internet. Fred is apprehensive about handing over the photo. Dennis suggests he starts exercising to lose weight. Karl is furious with Katy as suspects her of stirring things and hinting to Martin what's going on. She assures him that they are friends and she won't say a word. Karl decides that he can't take it anymore so finishes with Todd. He is devastated and demands and explanation as to Karl's sudden change of feelings. Todd blurts out that he loves Karl and can't carry on without him and this helps to change Karl's mind and decide to carry on with the affair. Ashley worries about Fred and his health. His fears grow when Betty and Shelley start acting suspiciously and Fred drinks water instead of beer. Dennis is at Levenshulme Market speaking to a Manchester girl called Stacy. He asks if she is interested in taking another man for his money and hands her a photo of Fred. Emerging from bed, Karl has a shower and Todd gets out some wine. Sarah suddenly arrives home early. As they hear her opening the front door they look to each other in panic, Todd is terrified. Cast Regular cast *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Fred Elliott - John Savident *Claire Casey - Julia Haworth *Les Battersby - Bruce Jones *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Katy Harris - Lucy-Jo Hudson *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Betty Williams - Betty Driver *Shelley Unwin - Sally Lindsay *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Sonia Marshall - Tina Gambe *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Angela Harris - Kathryn Hunt *Karen McDonald - Suranne Jones *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Harry Flagg - Iain Rogerson *Bethany Platt - Amy & Emily Walton *Joshua Peacock - Benjamin Beresford (Uncredited) Guest cast *Dennis Stokes - Duncan Preston *Karl Foster - Chris Finch *Stacy - Casey-Lee Jolleys Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Victoria Street *Elliott & Son *Roy's Rolls *17a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - Oasis café and corridors *Levenshulme Market Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Karl takes things too far; and Ashley wonders what is fuelling Fred's obsession. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 12,590,000 viewers (1st place). Category:2004 episodes